


Kagome's First Christmas With Inuyasha

by Sara1991



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Kagome's first Christmas with Inuyasha and the gang; she's feeling a little homesick.  what will Inuyasha do for her?PLZ NOTE I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS; JUST THE STORY I CREATE!





	Kagome's First Christmas With Inuyasha

Kagome’s

First

Christmas

With

Inuyasha

* * *

It had been a few months since Kagome moved to the Feudal Era to be with Inuyasha and the gang and it was only a day until Christmas…her first Christmas away from her family.

“Kagome, what’s wrong?” Sango asked worriedly as they sat in their hut late at night while her three children slept peacefully on Miroku’s lap.

“Oh nothing…it’s just my first Christmas away from my family; it’s just a little hard for me. But don’t worry about me; I’ll be fine. I mean, this is what I wanted after all. It’ll just take me a little while to get used to all of this.” Kagome said with a smile.

“Ok, I’m just a little worried about you is all; as long as you’re ok. So where is Inuyasha anyways?” Sango asked looking at Kagome.

“I don’t know…he said he had to go out for a little while.” Kagome said as she realized Inuyasha had indeed been gone for a little while.

“Miroku…do you know anything?” Sango asked narrowing her eyes at her husband.

“I don’t know a thing.” Miroku said defensively.

“Miroku?” Sango asked unsure.

“I swear; I don’t know a thing.” Miroku said again, this time putting his hands up in the air.

“Ok…” Sango sighed as she and Kagome exchanged looks.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Shippo mumbled, rolling around in his sleep.

“He’s probably right…” Miroku said with a smile as he leaned back and fell to sleep.

“You should get some sleep Kagome.” Sango said in a warm, soothing, comforting tone of voice.

“Right…” Kagome sighed as they both lay back and slowly fell asleep.

** The Next Morning: **

It was early the next morning when Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo woke up to hear the girls running around yelling.

“Girls!” The group yelled getting up and running out of the hut right away.

When they got out there they saw that the girls, Pita and Kita were running around and playing with Uncle Inuyasha.

“Oh hey guys.” Inuyasha said as Pita and Kita crawled all over his shoulders, playing with his ears and such.

“Oh Inuyasha, it’s just you…” Kagome and Sango sighed in relief as Miroku nearly fell over, worried half to death.

“Just me? What is that supposed mean?” Inuyasha asked annoyed.

“Oh nothing…” Sango started.

“You scared us half to death! We thought the girls wer---mom? Sota? Grandpa? How did you all get here?” Kagome asked in shock when she seen her family walk out of nowhere.

“Inuyasha brought us. We’re not exactly sure how we got here, but we’re here. Oh Kagome, we’ve missed you so much.” Kagome’s mother said hugging her daughter, followed by grandpa and Sota.

“Inuyasha…how?” Kagome asked still in shock.

“Oh that…I was wandering around the Bone Eater’s Well one day when I heard voices on the other side… I was about to jump in when some voice said that I only got two trips back and forth so make sure I use them wisely. I had started thinking about you and how much you’ve been missing your family lately; so I went to see them and see if they wanted to see you on Christmas. And then I could send them back afterwards sometime.” Inuyasha said to Kagome who was in tears.

“But we couldn’t do that to you or us. We couldn’t just see you for a few days and go back home and never see you again.” Kagome’s mom started explaining.

“So we talked and mom asked if maybe we’d just want to stay in this world with all of you guys. I said oh hell yeah…it has to be more interesting then that world we’re from! Besides, I want to spend time with my sister and Inuyasha.” Sota said with a huge smile.

“And I feel that this Era would suit me more.” Kagome’s grandpa said simply.

“Mom?” Kagome asked in shock.

“Now Kagome, this is what we want; you’re not going to change our minds. We want to be here with you and Inuyasha.” Kagome’s mom finished.

“Mom! Grandpa! Sota!” Kagome cried hugging them tightly as they hugged her back.

“Inuyasha…you did all this for me?” Kagome asked after a little bit.

“Yeah…I guess…” Inuyasha scoffed, trying not to show his emotions.

“Thank you! I love you soo much!” Kagome cried hugging him, knocking him to the ground causing the others to chuckle.

“Meow.” A cat whined coming up from behind everyone.

“Buyo! You’re here as well?” Kagome asked happily as the fat cat walked over to them and plopped down.

“Oh, you must be Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Who are these little girls and guy?” Kagome’s mother asked looking at Pita, Kita and Nio.

“These are our daughters, Pita and Kita and our son Nio. It’s so very nice to meet you; Kagome’s told us so much about you.” Sango said with a smile.

“Good morning everyone. Oh, who are these people?” Kaede asked looking at everyone.

“Oh Kaede, these are my grandfather, mother, younger brother Sota and our cat Buyo. Everyone, this is Kaede.” Kagome said introducing everyone.

“Oh really now? Such a lovely young lady.” Kagome’s grandfather said smoothing up to Kaede.

“Oh you’re a slick one aren’t ye?” Kaede asked blushing a little bit.

“Eww…” Inuyasha and Sota said making faces as Kagome’s grandfather and Kaede took a walk.

“Oh mom, I’m so glad you’re all here.” Kagome said as she hugged her mother while Inuyasha showed Sota around.

“I am too; I am too. It’s a Christmas Miracle.” Kagome’s mother said as they stood there watching Inuyasha and Sota while Sango and Miroku watched over their kids.


End file.
